


My Knight, My Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dimidue Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [For #DEMIDUEWEEK Reunion Day]A shorter piece that re-imagines Dedue finding Demitri at the monastery, rather than Byleth.





	My Knight, My Prince

Slain bodies of Empire soldiers lined the tower stairs. They looked as though a wild animal hurled itself at them, but the lance lacerations were damning evidence to the assailant’s identity. Dedue’s chest tightened as he carefully stepped over the bodies unsure what he would find at the stop of the stairs.

Taking the last step, he saw a shadowy figure slumped over against the wall holding a lance. Morning’s light crept over the remaining darkness in the room, revealing Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. “Your Highness…” he uttered as he walked over. Those icy blue eyes met his. His grip tightened around his lance as Dedue reached his hand out. 

“Here to haunt me, as well?” 

The man he served his life to protect acted as though he were a ghost. Dedue knelt in front of him, “Haunt? No, Your Highness. I am here.” Dimitri scoffed, “The man you claim to be was killed protecting me while I escaped imprisonment. You are here to join all of my other ghosts I have failed…”

“I have come to join you, to serve you, once more. Please, you must understand,” he tried to move the lance aside, but it crossed the line. Dimitri pounced on top of him, knocking Dedue on his back. The prince held the lance aloft, poised to strike his neck.

“Who are you!?”

His eyes were wild, but Dedue saw his earnest confusion. He spoke calmly, remembering a conversation from long ago. 

“I am Dedue, your retainer and...your friend.” 

It clicked. 

Dimitri dropped the lance, it clattered against the stone. His eyes softened as the rest of his body relaxed, “D-Dedue…You are supposed to be dead. How…” Just as he was about to recount that day’s events, Dimitri let his body fall on top of his armor as he started to sob, “You’re...actually...here.” 

Dedue slowly sat up, continuing to hold Dimitri against him. “You are safe, Your Highness,” wrapping him in an embrace. He stroked the prince’s hair, reminding him of their monastery days when Dimitri would wake up having nightmares. Always there, protecting his prince. 

His cries subsided, “Forgive me.” Dedue shook his head, “There is nothing to forgive. I am happy to have found you.” He wiped a few of his tear stains away. Dimitri relished his firm touch, proving he truly was here with him. Dedue caught glimpse of his smile, “Are you feeling better?” Dimitri nodded, “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” 

He returned a grin, “As am I, Your Highness.” Pushing away a few golden strands from his face, he took his hand, “I hope to continue bringing you happiness from now on. I will never leave your side.” Dimitri looked at him wanting to burst into tears again, but he couldn’t. Not when he was holding him, wrapping him in his love. 

The knight and his prince kissed, making it seem possible they could win this war. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx 
> 
> Twitter: @snale_mail


End file.
